


Pride and Prejudice and Zombies with a Twist

by stella_amans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pride and Prejudice and Zombies (2016)
Genre: BAMF Elizabeth Bennet, BAMF Fitzwillam Darcy, F/M, Female harry potter is Elizabeth Bennet reincarnated, The time period is the same but they are more relaxed, darcy is still a pertinouse ass at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella_amans/pseuds/stella_amans
Summary: Malena Potter died on the battlefield right after killing lord voldemort. She thought that she would be able to see her family again, Death had other plans.She woke up in the body of Elizabeth Bennet, in the middle of a Zombie apocalypse.At a party that she had to be forced into, she meets the elusive Mr. Darcy.Will sparks fly or will london fall?





	Pride and Prejudice and Zombies with a Twist

**Author's Note:**

> There is torture and Rape in this chapter.

Melaina's POV

"Why, what did I ever do to either of you?" 

hermione smirked, Ron laughed "you were born, because of your family the wizarding world is safe. But you turned dark after you killed You-Know-Who." he spat. "Did you ever really think that someone could learn to love you?" ginny said lowey. 

I start crying, "oh look, the baby is crying again" hermione laughed. "Why do you hate me, so much? All i've ever done is give and give and lose everything I have ever cared about." 

Hermione slapped me " don't you understand, we were never your friends, we used you to get what we wanted. And now were going to kill you, making it look like an escaped snatcher snuck in here and murdered you." They all started laughing maniacally.

Ron raised his wand and slashed it from my temple to my jaw, I clenched my jaw to keep from crying out. He huffed "Scream! Diffindo." the spell cut off my left hand and this time i couldn't stop myself from screaming out, they chuckled "come on Ron, she can scream louder than that, get more physical." he nods. 

he walks closer to me and kicks my legs apart and i start to panic, the girls start giggling. He unbuckles his belt and pants, letting them drop. Ron reaches down and tears off my jeans, i kick out and catch him in the chest, he snarls roughly pushing my thighs apart "hold her legs" the girls move on to either side of me and grab my legs in iron grips. 

He steps out of his pants and lays down in between my legs. and he enters me in a quick thrust. I black out.

END WARNING

that was three days ago and now I'm leaving this world, walking to the veil that took my godfather. I step through and don't look back.

 'I'll finally be able to see my family again.' 

The darkness surrounds me and I fall back fully excepting my fate. My mind goes blank.

* * *

I open my eyes to see sunlight coming in through the window of a room that's not familiar with. Suddenly, there was a bubbly blonde shaking me awake 


End file.
